legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Raxar Andal Bashere
Raxar Andal Bashere, once a member of the Argent Guard, a mercenary group primarily dedicated to the protection and escort of the Mithrilmist family, has made his way to the lands of Astoria via a long and tumultuous set of circumstances. During a coup attempt in the far off land of his origin, the entire family was slaughtered by treachery from within and the Argent Guard disbanded and ordered to disperse. After this, other members of his group starting to have “accidents” involving multiple stab wounds resulting in their demise. Not anxious to fall to an assassin’s blade, Raxar took service aboard the warship “Redemption” known for offering second chances with no questions asked. The captain, Valketh Povaeran, had one ideal for his crew, that of LOYALTY. As long as you were part of the ship you were expected to remain loyal to the captain and your shipmates. If at any time you felt you could no longer do that, ask, and he would gladly put you ashore at the next port with your pay. If however you betrayed that trust, you were likely to be fish food. The level of commitment and camaraderie seen among the entire crew, including convicts and fugitives from the law inspired by this simple premise rings true with Raxar to this day and his word, once given, is bond and he takes pride on maintaining loyalty to those who earn it. During his time on the “Redemption” Raxar served primarily as a journeyman ballista operator during sea conflicts and one of the reserve guards that stayed with the captain while ashore, letting the younger, more nimble, crew scout and skirmish ahead. After a number of years at sea, Raxar parted ways with the “Redemption” after Captain Povaeran retired and a new owner with a different philosophy took over. After a brief tour of the coastal towns working as a sell sword or caravan guard, Raxar found himself in the employ of an eccentric fellow who went by the name of Fletcher Quill (obviously not his real name) who claimed it was his duty to travel all the lands and chronicle the events that transpired for a book that would make him famous. Since his last bodyguard had been eaten by a dragon (also something Raxar found hard to believe) he needed a new employee to keep him safe. While his judgement was not sound, his coin was, so Raxar once again found himself serving as a bodyguard. They travelled the land for many months, and things were mostly uneventful with Raxar keeping “Fletcher” out of trouble and heading off a few bar fights as they moved inland. That was until that one night in late winter when they were caught between towns for the night. The two of them set up camp and as usual Fletcher took the first watch since he liked to sleep in. Sometime during the night, Raxar awoke to the disturbing sounds of Orcish voices. As he became fully alert and sprang up to deal with whatever situation was occurring, he noticed that there were many green faces around him but oddly his employer was long gone, as well as all his equipment. After a long and desperate battle and chase in the middle of the night, Raxar was able to escape the hunting party by diving into the rapids of a river but suffered extensive wounds including a shattering blow from a great hammer to his right knee before he was able to get free. He hobbled to a nearby village and was able to secure work as a tavern bouncer in exchange for room and board while he recuperated. The knee never seemed to heal fully so he can occasionally be seen limping on rainy or cold days, and doesn’t appear to run very fast or often. After leaving this village, mostly recovered, he ended up in the frontier lands of Astoria. Category:Character Profile